


Good Girl

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [33]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Buffy loves Alex and will protect him at all costs.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever been so happy about a dog before

“Good girl!”

“No! Not good girl!”

Alex rolled his eyes as he continued to pet and snuggle with his new baby. He’d had her for less than a day and he was already lost in love. It was only a bonus that she’d growled at Michael until he had jumped back onto the porch.

“When did you get a literal demon?!” Michael asked and Alex just rolled his eyes again. He could stay on the side of the threshold for all he cared.

“You’re just jealous,” Alex responded, making his way to the couch and helping Buffy up to his lap.

“Of what?”

“Not getting snuggles,” Alex said in a baby voice as he hugged her tight. Michael didn’t respond. “Such a good girl.”

Michael carefully tried to step over the threshold, but the minute his foot touched the floor, she started snarling and barking. He moved back out. Alex just laughed and kissed her head.

“I’m never gonna be able to come inside, am I?” Michael sighed. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”


End file.
